


Please Don't Leave Me

by Littlewildcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: I had a perfect life and perfect family, but that doesn't mean I could try and get the perfect boyfriend.





	

I couldn't say when I fell in love with him. For as long as I can remebr I have always been in love with him. This man, this god, This Adonis. He had crystal blue eyes, blonde hair and a perfect tan. His laugh was breath taking and he was so kind. I loved everything about him. And I could tell you everything about him.

NHis dad owns a small cooking store and his mom is a dental hygienist. His favoriate color is orange. Jiraya, is his uncle and helps out with the storeHe has a pet fox named Kyuubi and walks it around his neighborhood. He is not good at school, but excels in athletics.

He was not as rich as me or did not have a prestigious family like i did, but we were meant to be. We have been in the same class since we were both four, we both like martial arts and we even have last names that start with he same letter! It has to be destiny!

I have always attended his sporting events. I don't understand any of it, but I still attend. I also got a job at the same clothing store as him. My father was a little upset that I wanted to work and he was worried that he was not providing me a good enough lifestyle, but I told him I wanted to make my one money and be skittle more independent. He seemed a little better with that answer but his friend was the CEO of said clothing store and he got me a manger position. I originally wanted a candied position so I could be close to him, but I guess this way I can always know his schedule and know when I have to dress extra nice. He often takes a lot of shifts since his family is not very rich, but if he dates me that won't be a problem! I have a lot of money and I am going to inherit the company! All of it. Especially since Itachi has his own luxury hotel business.

Today Naruto was studying in the library. It wa snot because he was very studious. It was because Mr. Umino threatened to suspend him from sports due to his poor academics if he did not at least study an hour a day at the library where he can be watched by the librarian. I watched him groan in frustration from behind the bookshelf . He looked miserable. He needed help.

I pushed my large framed glasses higher onto the bridge of mynose before walking over. I took a deep breath. I needed to stay calm. This was no big deal right. I was only talking to the love of my life. What could possibly go wrong?

He sighed. I blushed madly and rushed out of the library.

-/-

Naruto arrived for his job as usual. I was on the floor helping set up the racks and merchandise. Naruto seemed to like those that help out a lot. Maybe he'll notice me this way. He greets me with a smile and moves back to the cashier area. He talks to the blonde girl whose name I think is Ino. I'm not sure. She's not important.

We work as usual. It's an average day. Naruto was still his bubbly, beautiful self. He was laughing and chatting with the other employees. He then waved at them and left the store. I guess it was time to go home.

I slip out the back to follow him. He went down the street to a ramen stand. There was an old man there, waiting for him and next to said man was what looked like to be an older replication of Naruto. That must have been his father. They sat down at the stand and ordered their food. I waited near by, close enough to hear their conversation but far enough to be out of sight.

"Naruto," Naruto's father started " I appreciate all of the help in the past few months. I know it must be he's on you and you had to grow up earlier than expected. I am sorry about not being able to provide you with a better life."

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't mind. You are family. I still have friends that I hang out with so I'm not missing anything."

The blonde man nodded. " Well Naruto, Jiraya and I wanted to tell you that... the store is not doing well. We are in debt son and the economy is not helping at all."

Naruto looked surprised. " But last year we were doing ok. Yes we lost some money due to the economy but we were ok."

Jiraya shook his head. " Naruto, a lot has changed since then and we have a lot of clients that can't afford buying fancy dinnerware or cooking lessons. We got a loan, but we don't have enough time or money to pay it off."

"Who is the loan from?" Naruto asked

"Uchiha Corporation. They agreed to give me a loan if I could somehow pay it back within six months and that's not going to happen son. I asked for an extension, but they disagreed and I went to school with Fugaku and we are not on good terms. But he was the only one that would even consider giving us a loan. I'm sorry." The older blonde looked very depressed about that.

"So what will happen now?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Jiraya said " Tsunade and I have an eight month contract in the Italy. Everything will be paid for. And we were planning on moving there until your mom and dad and us can get back on their feet. We had all our money in that store and we really can't afford anything else right now. So this looked like the best option."

Naruto nodded. The group was quiet for a bit. They later paid their bill and headed home.

I was shocked. Naruto leaving?! That impossible! I never told him how I felt! But if his family has a loan with my family, then maybe that can be to my benefit. It was time to take action.

-/-

" You want what!" Naruto yelled. It was after hours during work and I decided it was the best time for my little proposal.

After the conversation I overheard. I decided it was time to take action. I had stolen the files from my father's office concerning Naruto's family and withdrew ten thousand Dollars from my personal savings account.

" I want you to sleep with me." I repeated. It really was not a hard concept to understand.

"Why? I don't know you!" That hurt a little bit, but of course he doesn't know me. I really don't talk to him. Well I am too shy to ever talk to him.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha and my family gave a loan to your family. I can erase all evidence of the loan and give you ten thousand dollars if you sleep with me."

Naruto looked at me in shock. " I really like you," I explained "and I really want to sleep with you. But if that is not motivation enough think about your family."

That was a little below the belt, but it seemed to work because he then asked me where we should go.

-/-

I was so excited. This felt like a real date. I gave Naruto the keys to my Benz and asked him to drive. He gave me a strange look , but I encouraged him. It really felt like a date.

"Can we go get something to eat first? I know a really good restaurant." I asked.

"I can't really take you anywhere fancy." Naruto said sheepishly.

" I'll pay. Please." I asked.

" Fine."

i gave him the directions to the restaurant.

-/-

Naruto pulled up to the restaurant. It was contested to one of Itachi hotels and was pretty classy. Naruto looked at it in awe. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a form fitting black shirt with blue jeans that really define his backside.

" I don't think I'm dressed for this place," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm dressed casually too so it won't matter. Besides I come here often so it's fine." It was true I was wearing a dark blue cardigan and jeans.

"Please," I tried again.

Naruto sighed. "Ok."

I smiled as we gave the valet the keys and we walked in.

-/-

I greeted the host. He knew me by now as my brother often took me to this restaurant. I pushed up my glasses again as they were falling for a bit as I was holding Naruto's hand and snuggling close to his arm.

"The Uchiha booth, please."

He nodded and led the way. The Uchiha booth was not atcually a booth, but a room that only members of the Uchiha family can enter per Itachi orders. It was made to look like a traditional Japanese styled room as we had a strong Japanese heritage and culture. There were a lot of relics in the room and paintings, all artsically placed. In the center was a small table with seat cushions placed on the floor. Naruto took a seat and I sat next to him, still clinging on to him.

"The usual." I told the hostess before he left. We were soon alone. I gave Naruto a quick peck in the cheek and he blushed.

"So.. . I thought we were going to... you know..." Naruto hinted

I looked at him. "You mean have sex?"

He blushed and I chuckled.

" We will. I want a date first." I said cuddling closely.

"Well...ok. So... what you want to do?" He asked

"Dinner is just fine and then we can go to a hotel."

"So... you said your brother takes you here a lot?"

i looked at him and smiled. "Yes. He owns the place and he usually takes me here every time he has time off."

" Are you guys close"

"Very. But don't worry I like you better." I said smiling.

My family did really love me. They always sought to please I was the baby of the family they always spoiled me and were very overprotective of me. They loved me, but Naruto was my world and had my heart.

"So...um... have any hobbies?" He looked nervous.

I nodded frantically. "Yes. I love practicing at my family dojo and reading. How about you? I know you like sports and are very good. I saw all of your games."

"Well I guess sports has to be my hobby." He shifted a bit.

Our food came in so after. There were plates of food. It was all traditional Japanese dishes. I let go of Naruto so we could seat. I smiled as I saw Naruto enjoy the food.

I picked up a piece of shisimi with my chopsticks and turned toward Naruto. "Naruto please try this." Naruto gave me a weird look and tried to pick up the meat with his chopsticks but I pull it out of his reach.

"No,Silly! I'll feed you. Here you go!" I said excitedly. He looked at me nervously before leaning over and taking the food into his mouth. He slowly chewed it and swallowed. "So, how was it?"

"Good" he said curtly.

For the rest of the meal. I continued to try and feed him different food and talk about different subjects. He went along politely, but neeovusly. I was so excited to finally talk to him! I've been loving him for so long and now I finally have him here. It was unbelievable.

Once we were finished I paid for the meal.

"Where are we going next?" He asked.

i smiled. " Well" I said as I entwine my fingers with his " This hotel here also has a 'love hotel'section and I know how to get in."

He paled a little, but nodded. I frowned slightly. Was he not excited? I know I may not be as handsome as him but my figure must count! I am quite lean. I lead him to the room as I go over my plan.

-/-

I look at myself in the mirror. I know he would like this. I remember one time that Naruto mentioned he liked maid cafes. Especially those that have their waitresses wearing cat ears. The top of the maid outfit was much like a bikini top with black and white ruffles. The bottom was a small skirt that barely covered my front and in the back there was a large opening in the back. My butt was completely exposed and I hoped it was to his liking. The white stockings came from up to mid thigh and had black ties ribbons on the front.

I took off my glasses and placed the cat ears on my head. It was now or never. I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. It was a red room with a large four poster bed with black and red covered in the middle. Naruto was shirtless and sitting cross legged, looking down into his hands.

he looked up. He looked shocked. "S-Sasuke?!" He stuttered.

"Do you like it?" I asked, suddenly becoming nervous. I approached him slowly and jumped onto the bed. I crawled in front of him and folded my legs under me.

He nodded slowly and grasped my hips pulling over him.

" it's cute," he said. I kissed him and he eagerly reciprocated. Hebit my bottom lip gently causing me to gasp. His tongue snaked its way into my mouth exploring it feverishly. His hands traveled to my rear and began to grasp and massage it, causing me to moan. We continued for some time until he pulled back, leaving me a bit light headed.

"Where are your glasses?" He asked.

" I can see fine without them."

" Then why wear them."

"I thought It would make me look more sophisticated and mature."

Naruto smiled. " Never wear them again."

He flipped use over so he was on top and I was on my back. He grounded against me harshly as he attacks my mouth. His hands were tangled in my hair. I was overwhelmed. The only thing I was able to do was hold on to his back and brace myself. He nipped at my neck and kissed my lips hungrily. He hands grasped at my backside, groping my butt.

He pulled back yet again. " How should we do this?"

I looked at him a bit dazed. "I need to be prepped first."

He nodded. I reach over next to the bedside table and opened a drawer. There was a stash of condoms, lube and other accessories. I grabbed a small bottle of lube before closing the drawer.

i pored some on my fingers and spread myself befor him. He looked eager. I placed my finger at my entrance and began to rub the area. My breathing increased. I pushed the finger in and my breath hitched. I pulled in and out slowly, getting used to the feeling. I panted and threw my head back. I rubbed against a small bundle of nerves and saw white. It felt good.

My hand was grabbed with a vice like grip and my finger was removed to be placed by two larger fingers. I fell back against the bed and screamed. I looked at the owner of the hand and saw Naruto looking at me with lust painted across his face. The fingers moved back and forth quickly, going deeper with each thrust. A third finger was added and I was sobbing with ecstasy. He wrapped his mouth around my member and began to suck vigorously.

He quickly pulled out and I felt his manhood being shoved in with one powerful thrust. I shrieked, whether from pain or pleasure I do not know. Naruto started on a fast pace, I moan, cried and screamed with each powerful thrust. I felt as if he would break me in two with his powerful thrust. And then..." Ungh- ahh!" I screamed. I felt him hit something dead on. A tender area that seems to wash me over with a wave a pleasure. He hit it again and I cried out. He assaulted the area again and again, over and over. I began to whimper from all the sensations.

He quickly pulled out and flipped me over to my stomach. He raised my hips and plunged back in again. "Naruto! N-Naruto!" I called out.

" God Sasuke! You feel so good!" He groaned. He kept thrusting away and I felt myself getting closer and closer. I felt my eyes flutter, I was almost there. And then he stopped and wrapped a hand around my appendage, holding it tight.

"Why do you want this?" he asked. Really? Now of all times this idiot asks this!

" Please... please Naruto move!" I begged.

"No tell me why first."

" I love you! You are so nice and gentle! I want that I need that! I heard you may be going away and I don't want to lose you. I want you!" I cried out.

He nodded and began to thrust violently once agin. I felt my cat ears begin to slip off. The power behind each thrust shook my body violently. The rough material of his jeans rubbed against my bottom with each surge forward. I grip the sheets under me tightly.

Theni felt myself cum. I rode out my orgasm as Naruto continued to thrust inside me. My arms gave out, leaving my rump high in the air. Naruto continued to pound himself inside me, pushing me further into the bed. I grunted with each assault. He gave a loud groan before he released in me.

He pulled out and turned me over on my back. He smiled down at me. I smiled. Ack. He placed soft, lazy kisses on my face and neck. I reciprocated. This felt nice. I loved him so much.

I heard a loud noise and the door opened. "Sasuke!"

My family comes rushing in. Naruto lowers his body to cover me and i hold him close and his my face. Wha were they doing here! I felt Naruto being ripped off of me, exposing me in my outfit.

"Sasuke!" My mother gasped. I quickly wrapped the blanket around my front.

" Sasuke," my father growled " What do you think you are going here! I saw the money you withdrew from your account! Don't tell me you are paying this boy!"

Tears began to fill my eyes. Oh no. They know. This can't be happening.

"It was my idea." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around me. " I was trying to plan for a good time so I told Sasuke to bring the money so we could spend it on room service and stuff but we kinda of got held up." He kissed my cheek for good measure. I looked up at him, he was trying to save me! He must love me!

Fugaku glared atNaruto. "And why does it so happen that the papers for your family's loan is missing as well?"

"I told Sasuke to bring it. I told him if we got rid of it maybe my family could stay here so we could be together."

Fugakua glared at Naruto and I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. He covered me well with what blanket, making sure to cover my backside. No need to anger my family more. His hold on me tighten and I begin to cry. It was not from sadness but from joy. Naruto may just be in love with me!

"I like Sasuke a lot. I realize that even more now that I realize everything he has done for me." He kissed the top of my head and I begin to sob! He likes me! He likes me! I can't believe it.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell us that you had a boyfriend? He could have been using you! We are trying to protect you. He could have been using you" Itachi said.

" Go away!" I yelled at them. " I love Naruto! I was trying to protect him!"

"Sasuke" my mother said " We were so worried when you didn't come home. We thought something bad had happened! There is a tracker on your phone, please don't be mad, this is the first time we used it. We only had it there for your protection!"

These people! They were tracking me?! Did they not trust me! I was seventeen. I can Take care of myself!

" Go away! I'm not going back. I'm staying with Naruto!" I cried out against his neck.

"Sasuke"My father started.

"No! I'm not going home!" I yelled again.

"Please Sasuke look at me." My father said again.

"Sasuke please turn to your father." Naruto said. I turned and saw my dads face, he looked heartbroken.

" Sasuke, if you like this boy that much then we can talk about his situation, ok? Just come home tonight and we will discuss this tomorrow."

"Then he is coming with" I demanded.

My father sighed. " Alright."

After that Naruto quickly texted his parents, telling them that he wa shaking to stay out for the night. We quickly changed while my family waited down stairs. When we got home I quickly took him to my room before my parents and Itachi could stop me. I quickly put on my pajamas and Naruto dressed down to his boxers and we readied our selves for bed.

I curled up next to Naruto.

" Do you mean it? Do you like mean? That you love me?" I asked.

Naruto put his arm around my waist and pulled close his other arm went under my head as a pillow. He placed a soft kiss on my head. " You know I that you were a little crazy, but I think you are really sweet. You remembered a lot about me and you were willing to help me and my family or like that. I am not in love with you yet but I feel I am very attracted, and I want to see where this goes."

I smiled," I would like that. And I'm only crazy for you. You know for that answer I can always show you how crazy I am" I said as I grabbed his crotch area.

He gasped and clung onto me tightly. "I don't think so. Your parents will kill me!" I smiled again.

" If you say so. And Naruto I love you."

" I love you too." He kissed me and we went to sleep. Here in his arms, I felt life couldn't get any better.

>


End file.
